


glass bones and paper skin

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was between them has always been fragile, easily breakable and never cherished enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glass bones and paper skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE HAD THIS IN MY DRIVE FOREVER AND I'M NEVER GONNA FINISH IT ;^;  
> the title is from spongebob.

Admiring someone and being completely head over heels in love with someone are two different things it would seem. Zitao does not have the latter of the two figured out, doesn’t even think about it when he leans against Yifan and pulls the cigarette right out of his mouth, bringing it to his own lips and inhales on it a little too deeply. Takes in the scent of Yifan, the taste he left to linger on the cigarette, and takes in the warmth that the other gives. Everything about the older always seemed so much more mature, so much more better and well liked than Zitao could ever imagine summing up to. It isn’t like he’s jealous or hated Yifan for the person he is, no, Zitao admires him and thinks what it would be like to become someone like Yifan. Someone so terribly screwed over by the world, but completely standing at the very top.

-

When December rolls in, Zitao becomes just as depressing as ever because that’s when Yifan has to go back to Canada to visit family. The dark bags around Zitao’s eyes seem to grow when he’s away from his ‘gege’, but his mood swings are usually settled whenever Yifan decides to text back. Which is rarely to say, the older doesn’t have time for Zitao (has never had time for him) and only tolerates whatever little they do spend together. He deals with Zitao. Puts up with the depression, the whines, the admiration, and the little quirks that create Zitao. So when he leaves, his mind is elsewhere and no where to be found on the cold streets of Qingdao.

It’s where they met, in Zitao’s hometown. On the last train to who know’s where under the deepest lights of the moon during the latest hour and hearing the quietest noises.

Becoming stuck to someone like glue is so very easy for Zitao and something Yifan has accustomed himself to as it just seems to happen to him far too often.

December ends too quickly for Yifan and he’s greeted by Zitao when he returns home to Guangzhou.

-

It isn’t love, because Zitao doesn’t know what love is and Yifan can’t feel love. How can it be when one has no clue and the other is simply unable? It’s just Zitao chasing after Yifan as a duckling does to it’s mother.

Why does Yifan even stand it? Why does he even allow Zitao to invade too much of his personal space and to call him pet names and let him steal his cigarettes and sleep over even on weekdays? He shouldn’t - doesn’t want any more of Zitao’s time, especially when his own is so very short.

The clock ticks and ticks until it strikes their time and that’s when it’s all over.


End file.
